Boxes
by Wait.What
Summary: A series of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon one-shots starting out with the mystery of where Xatu puts all those treasure chests he recieves.
1. Boxes

_**Boxes**_

**Summary:** Saturn the Charmander and Hinata the Chikorita had always wondered where Xatu put all the treasure chests he obtained...

**Listening To:** My Favorite Game by Natalie Browne

**Disclaimer:** I have a distinct lack of ownership for Pokémon. Bite me.

Saturn the Charmander and Hinata the Chikorita had always wondered where Xatu placed all those treasure chests he obtained. But now, they had finally figured it out.

Instead of being chucked into a river or some other absurb place, they were either distributed around town (mainly in the Kangaskhan Storage. Dailga knows how much space that woman needs...) or one of the Exploration Teams from the Guild would go about into dungeons and give them to Pokémon.

Which leads us to where our Charmander and Chikorita friends were situated. They were currently being mobbed in the Crystal Cave by numerous Pokémon, as well as their two team-mates, the gender confused Shellos, Hanyuu, and the suicidal Geodude, Yochi.

"Why did we agree to this misson again?" Hanyuu asked, panic in his voice as he backed up against a wall.

"Well...It offered a Reviver Seed as well as a hundred points that we need to upgrade our storage." Saturn answered, before taking a deep breath and releasing a powerful Flamethrower. It hit a Beldum, who was quickly vanquished. A Golem headed straight towards Hinata, who quickly used Razor Leaf to get rid of the pesky Ground-type. Yochi muttered a curse before getting in the middle of the brawl, and her three team-mates either gasped or cursed as they started to head for cover to evade the coming Explodsion.

Now with a good portion of their opponents weakened (and the unfortunate Saturn who was unable to avoid the blast in time), they started to pick off their opponents with a mix of attacks.

Thirty long minutes later, the group of four who had now been reduced to three stood panting over the large bodies of the Ground and Steel type Pokémon. Saturn pulled out the Treasure Box and started to place the empty treasure chests around the bodies of the Pokémon. Hinata and Hanyuu helped in distributing them, and they stood happily but tired after they had completed the work. They all huddled around Saturn who had an Escape Orb before she threw it into the air and they were transported back to Treasure Town.

Xatu stood in front of the misson boards, looking quite pleased. "You have done a good job. Here is your reward: a Reviver Seed and 25 Poké. I'll be off now." Saturn and Hinata blinked at the small amount of cash that they had recieved before coming on a firm decision.

"We're never going on a misson from Xatu ever again!!"

_I had also wondered where Xatu got rid of all those boxes that I seemed to bring him. Ahh, well...Guess we'll never know. Anyways, I got myself a copy of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Darkness and am enjoying it very much. This'll most likely start off a series of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon one-shots in one, compact story. Yays! Oh, and a bit of news for you D/P fans. The third version is suppose to come out in 2009 and is called Pokémon Platinum, and features Giratina! Already can't wait!_


	2. Companions of Time

_**Companions of Time**_

**Summary:** Celebi wants her old companion back, not this...Primal...thing!

**Listening To-** My Favorite Game by Natalie Browne

Celebi watched the timeline in sorrow and disappointment. The one person she had considered to be a friend was changing...No, change is not the correct word. Degenerating would be more proper.

Ever since the tower fell...He had slowly been losing control of himself, losing his personally, his intellegence...Everything but his will to survive. And with him went the world, which brought even more sorrow to Celebi.

And then Grovyle appeared, wanting to go back into the past and to stop the tower from collapsing. Seeing her friend degenerating quicker and quicker each day, Celebi hurridly agreed, wishing to see her friend back to normal as soon as possible.

They were the rulers of Time, of course they would be disheartened if one of them would fall. It had always been this way. If one had been injured or ill, the other would be aware and try to help. They _were_ the two Pokémon rulers of Time, so they would know what would happen. Of course, not everything can be predicted, such as the tower falling, but the two fo them always tried to make sure that there was the best possible outcome. But now there was only Celebi, and Primal Dialga only wanted the meddlers of the timeline dead, to never exist again.

And so Celebi sent Grovyle back, never expecting that Dialga to send Dusknoir back in retaliation.

Now both Grovyle and Dusknoir were back, with two other Pokémon in tow, a Charmander by the name of Saturn and a Chikorita by the name of Hinata.

Celebi could see that the three Pokémon that she was rooting for had escaped, and that they were now on their way to see her.

She couldn't wait to see them, because she had already seen the outcome of their battle with Dialga.

They'd win, and she'd have her precious Dialga that she knew, loved, and cared for back.

She couldn't wait.

But it was only natural, as they were the companions of time, and the only two Legends with similar powers and strength.

Only natural...

The two companions of Time would be back again.

Only natural...

Celebi couldn't contain her excitement.

Only natural...

_Back together again...Would be so great...Can't wait..._

_Only natural..._


	3. Y?

**Y**

**Summary:** Sometimes, when you get bored, there are very few things you can do.

**A/N:** Uh...Last chapter or whatever...I hadn't played through the game fully...Ah, well. No reason for Celebi to not be worried about her boyfriend accidently killing her friend who's trying to save him, right?

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"What letter does Yanmega start with again?"

"Y."

"Because I forgot."

"_Y."_

"Because I'm having a ditzy day."

"No, y."

"**Because it just happens!!**"

"..."

"What...?"

"Yanmega starts with the letter y..."

"..."

"..."

"..oops?"

"Damn straight. By the way...Why did you want to know in the first place, Alice?"

"Because there's a Yanmega on your head."

"...You're joking, right?"

"Nope!"

"AHRG!!"

"...Heheh...A Yanmega on a Y Unown..."


	4. Dreaming of Dusknoir

Sometimes I'd dream that Dusknoir really loved me, and that he'd stay by my side as I slept.

He'd hug me, and hold me, and pet me while I slept. And then when I woke up from my dream-sleep, he'd kiss me and he'd love me. Just for being me. Me, Hinata the Chikorita. Not because I was friends with Saturn the amazing explorer with the Demensional Scream ability, but because I was me.

I'd dream he'd explore with me by his side, and we'd go through all sorts of scary and exciting adventures together, just me and him. And then we'd come home and he'd only focus on me, and loving me.

And then I'd wake up. Wake up and realize that he wasn't there. Wake up and realize that it was all a dream and none of that would ever happen. Why? Because Dusknoir was dead. And I was the one who killed him.


End file.
